A warm breeze
by Katers101
Summary: A lone kit that calls her self breeze, has been summoned by star clan to save the clans from destroying each other. But When no one believes her will she be able to finish the prophecy, or will the clans fall into darkness .


**Kate: Hey all watching.**

**Breeze: She does not own any thing, but the idea.**

**Kate: hope you in enjoy.**

**Breeze: Review, or ill get Lionblaze in here! :3**

I slowly limped through the endless woodland, as it poured over head. My fur was matted with mud as I could imagine. But my eye's kept determination, and my mind was racing.

The sky was a dark gray, and that darkened the air. The wind was also blasting in my face, and pulling my fur back an inch or two. I looked at the sky "WHY" I screamed. Anger flared in my stomach, and confusion filled my eye's.

(flash back)

I silently dragged my dead body across the ground. My stomach strained with hunger, and my legs had failed me a long time ago. My fur matted with tangles, and dirt. My nose dripped a bit of blood suddenly.

I turned my head, and in the distance I could hear the laughs of my mother , and her new mate Ace. He had convinced her that I was only gonna bring her trouble, and convinced her to leave me. Starving, hurt, and heart- broken I dragged my self away from the area.

I started to close my eye's knowing I would never open them again. Finally my eye's shut "bye" I whispered to the world, and to my mom.

I woke up in a starry clearing that was filled with life, and light. A blue cat walked up to me her eye's, and pelt sparkled with stars. She looked at me with a gaze that burned through my pelt.

" You are destined to go to the clans" she said wisely. I looked up confused " You are the missing piece to the puzzle, and with the guidance of star clan you will fit. You must learn that you were born with a purpose" she whispered.

"You were lead to this doom, and are now starting the new beginning" she said wisely.

I looked at her anger forming in my eyes " So you mean to tell me that you took away my mother, and my life. Everything I had is gone, because of you, and your stupid words" I said snarling.

She looked at me a little frustration sparked her eye's, "You think you lost everything, well take a look around" she said getting angered.

I backed away a couple paw prints at her sudden angered outburst.

I thought about what she said for a second, and kept my mouth shut.

Her voice softened " we all make mistakes. Some forgivable, some not . But you have potential, you have the power of the stars. I am here tell give you all the secrets, and knowledge of the clans, and a bit about your hidden ability " her voice growing a little strained.

'Hidden ability' I thought confused. Then breaking my train of thought,

" Follow the whitest star in silver pelt, and you will find the clans. Go to the territory of the lush forests, of thunder" she said continued

"A warm breeze will warm the cold hearts of the clans" she said disappearing.

(flash back over)

My thoughts broke apart, as I heard the sound of water. 'Water' I thought speeding up my pace rapidly, and a lake suddenly came into my view. Screaming with joy as I ran towards it.

I splashed into the water, and lapped up as much water as I could. I hadn't had a drink in many days so I have been as thirsty as ever.

I soon finished licking some water off my muzzle, and whiskers. I slowly got up, and studied the area for any sign of cats. Knowing that no one was around, or near me I took the chance to study my surroundings.

There was a marshy area with rivers running through it, and a pine forest right next to it. Next to that was a lush forest with the moon hanging over it, and I'm on the last one a open moor with a couple bushes, and trees.

" A interesting place" I silently mumble to my self. Hearing light paws I whipped my head around to see two large cats. They were sleek, small, and one was angry.

A slapped a paw down on me, and I hit the ground with a hard thud. I look up to my attacker, and a muscular black tom stood there.

I suddenly remember all about the secrets and knowledge that the starry blue cat had given me. 'His name is breezepelt, a member of the dark forest' I thought narrowing my eyes at him.

Another cat head butted him off, that cat was a sleek light brown she-cat. 'Heathertail, a wind clan warrior' I thought, looking at her in relief. "Breezepelt, cant you see this is a kit" she screamed at him. Then turning to me she sat me up, and brushed me with her tail "Are you ok sweety" she said softly.

I pretended to be scared, and nodded huddling closed to her "You scared the poor thing breezepelt" she yelled at him. I silently chuckled on the inside as she scolded the fierce warrior.

He got up slowly, and narrow his eye's at her " I cant see anything I dark out" he said turning at me. A glint of anger sparked in his eye's, and I silently I growled at him. Out of anger he growled loudly at me, and lashed his tail.

'This is my chance to get away, she'll just think I'm running from him' I thought jumping out of reach, and sprinting away. In the distance I could hear heathertail yelling at breezepelt again, then a fast patter of paws.

I went as fast as I could,but soon the warriors started to catch up to me. "Get back here kit" breezepelt snarled, and sped up my pace a bit faster. I saw a rock in front of me, and decided to use it.

I quickly jumped off it, and I went gliding though the air. Landing clumsy I rolled down a slope, and down into a river.

I splashed, and kicked fiercely, as water was inhaled through my nose. Coughing I washed up on the other side.

I shakily looked up to see a lush forest, and the wind clan cats on at the other side of the river. "Let thunder clan handle her" breezepelt snarled turning away.

Heathertail looked back, then turned back following breezepelt. I quickly turned away, and sprinted into the woods in till I was out of sight. I looked at the surrounding tree's relieved, 'the trees wood protect me' I thought.

I silently curled up, and looked up. Staring at the stars I silently whispered, "Thanks for giving me hope". I closed my eye's and fell into a deep sleep.

**So was it good, was it bad. Was it some thing you want to rip apart? Hope you enjoyed. Yawn I'm tired. Review please!**


End file.
